


Trepidation

by missywell



Series: Thrillcraft [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluffy, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missywell/pseuds/missywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trepidation (noun)<br/>Apprehension – fear or uneasiness about the future of a future event</p>
<p>Sehun whispers softly. “I don’t hate it.”<br/>“Then don’t fight it.” Luhan smiles. <br/>He is proud that his dongsaeng is finally grown up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trepidation

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin and Sehun are never be a normal couple, there always some extreme feelings and extraordinary events involve in their already colorful relationship.
> 
> This is simply a SeKai pairing centric collection of one shots  
> All of them each is inspired by a word.

“Don’t you like the Bubble Tea anymore?”

Sehun blinks. _Has he spacing out again?_

“Yes you do, Hunnie.” Luhan lets out a chuckle. His dongsaeng does get it bad. Just like what he has suspected for some time. _Correction_ , _his dongsaengs, with an ‘s’._ “You’re in your trepidation state again.”

Sehun’s face becomes more pinkish than his usual pale ones. That’s really the only disadvantage of having such milky skin, Luhan reminiscing. Yet it just adds to the boy’s charming.

No wonder that….

“I am sorry, Hyung. I am just…. nervous.”

Luhan raised his eyebrows. “You? Nervous? What did you do to the real Sehunnie?”

“Hyung! Please….”

Luhan giggles and pats his dongsaeng’s head fondly. “Sorry, you just too cute to pass a tease, but you know I love you, right?”

Sehun dips his head into his chest. _Ok, so that’s true, something had happened in the paradise._

“What did he ask that made you so flustered?” Luhan brushes Sehun’s palm, giving the younger a silent encouragement.

Sehun’s smile is back, but it is even shyer than his usual one. “He did not ask….”

“….but?”

“He touched me there.” Sehun’s voice turns soft and he hides his face on his hands.

“Where?”

“Hyung!”

“Oh….. there.”

_Jongin! How could you, don’t you know that Sehunnie is just turned 19! ….. uh well, Jongin is 19, too. These kids are too young to…_

“Hyung!”

He feels a little numb on his side before realizing that Sehun has hitting him like …. forever. “Aish, Sehunnie, that’s hurt!”

Sehun shrugs. “You were staring at me but not really, _you know_. Don’t spacing out like that anymore when I talk to you.”

Luhan glares at him, the elder’s left arm is going to be bruised soon, thanks to Sehun’s fist. “Yayayaya…… Look who’s talking!”

“Hyung….. “  Sehun pouts and puts his best puppy eyes.

Luhan knows he is lost. _I should tell Yixing to stop teaching Sehun on those cute little puppy eyes… uh…._ “Did you like it?”

“Uh?”

“The touch! Did it make you mad, or did you craving for more?”

Sehun puts his head on his hands, shift it to the left and closes his eyes. Luhan knows the answer before the younger whispers it softly. “I don’t hate it.”

“Then don’t fight it.” Luhan smiles. He is proud that his dongsaeng is finally grown up. Duh, his eyes are starting to get wet now because of the revelation….

“Huh?”

“Don’t fight it! Just go with the flow. How long have you been together? Six months?”

“Nine”

“Nine…. _Uh, Nine?_ Nine! But you were telling me….”

“I was shy, Hyung.”

“No, you don’t. You just afraid that I won’t come with you to get bubble tea like this and all….”

Sehun lifts his face. “Busted. Okay, I am sorry Hyung, I’ll make it up to you later.” He wrinkles his nose in distaste. “But really? _Go with the flow_? You sounded like Baekkie-Hyung.”

Luhan smacks his dongsaeng’s head. “And you sounded more and more like Jongin.”

“Uh, yeah, Jongin. I think he wants us to be, _you know_ ….”

“Intimate?”

Sehun flushes, yet nods.

*****

_“Just go with the flow.”_

_Right Hyung, that sounds easy._ But Sehun knows that it is far from easy in reality. Just like now. A hot, breathing and nipping Jongin is beckoning him on the wall of his bedroom, sucking the life ( _and his brain_ ) out of his mouth, literally.

It’s his mistake to start with, _went with the flow, my ass,_ he recalls, when he unconsciously stared at his boyfriend, dripping wet and confidentially threw his shirt away, leaving all his glory for Sehun to feast.

While shaking his own body because he was equally wet after the stupid dancing in the rain act that Jongin made him do in few minutes ago.

“Baby, open your shirt, you’re going to be sick if you let it stay on your body.” A whisper startles him. _When did Jongin move closer?_ “Here, let me.”

Sehun is sure that his 4D character takes a wrong time to appear, because when he supposes to be having a full control of his act, _like this_ , it makes him numb, letting Jongin fiddles with the hem of his shirt, tugs a little and then lifts it out of his body.

He feels a soft towel brushes his upper body in a ghostly way, and he feels hard…. down there.

And a chuckle. _Jongin is chuckling?_ “Are you in your trepidation state again?”

But before he can say a remark, his mouth is already busy on its own. Colliding with a sudden pressing of Jongin’s plump lips.

“Oh Baby, you’re so beautiful.”

Sehun feels dizzy, not only his mouth is swollen, Goosebumps are over his body when the skillful hands ( _which past girlfriend or boyfriend taught him that technique?_ ) move up and down the soft sides of his body, making him jelly.

Then….. _there_ , he touches him _there_ again.

“Hy….Hyung.”

“Sstttttt.” Jongin nibbles on Sehun’s lower lips. “I won’t hurt you. You know I won’t capable to do so.” He pulled the younger closer and moves backward until his knees hit the feet of Sehun’s bed. He sits on the edge of the bed and tugs Sehun so the latter is sprawling over Jongin’s lap.

Their naked torso brush against each other and all that Jongin can think is this is heaven.

_Sehun is his heaven anyway._

All the way in trainee days since the first time he got a chance to feel the younger’s soft curve, when he sneaked on Jongin’s bed one night, looking disheveled and desperate, whining that he could not sleep because Luhan-Hyung was not home yet and he had imagination that the bed post looked like a stupid monster that trying to eat him alive.

It was purely innocent at that time. Jongin shook his head in disbelief of his best friend’s childish behavior, but still throwing his blanket aside so the tiny boy could get in and cuddled to his side. Jongin smacked Sehun’s head a little when pretended that it was not comfy but smiling anyway when Sehun stubbornly gripped on his waist tightly.

Jongin was never sleeping so peacefully before. Secretly, he wished that Sehun would sneak again the night after, and after.

He silently thanking Luhan-Hyung for being a busy trainee ( _whether jobs or fun_ ), because it gave reasons for Sehun to get into Jongin’s bed more than his own in a week.

It became less and less innocent a year before their debut, when Jongin kissed his girlfriend and all that came into his vision was Sehun’s thin and pink lips. That’s when he realized with a headache that he might have been falling over his best friend.

He hid it though. None of them was into boys before, both of them liked girls. _So why did he have wet dream about Sehun?_

“Jong….Jongin…”

“Hmmmm?” Sehun’s whimper brings him back into the present. A lovely present time, with the boy that he loves drapes all over his lap, pretty and mouth-watering. He traces the flat stomach and protruding hipbones that he watched with lust so many times during practices but never have the chance to really feel them like now because he does not want to scare the younger boy away.

“Don’t…. don’t tease.” Sehun is begging. He may be naïve and inexperience, but he knows enough about foreplay. _Well, he has too after two and a half porn movies that Luhan and Yixing made him watch the other day._ He is hard enough there, he can’t hold any longer.

“So, what do you want, Sehunnie?” Jongin answers lazily, hands brushing the zip of his shorts with his skillful fingers, mouth and teeth nibbles on Sehun’s collarbone.

“Touch me….” Sehun tries to be coherent when he looks at Jongin from beneath his heavy eyelids, feeling shy but eager at the same time.

“Touch you where?” Jongin locks his eyes on his. The older voice is slightly trembling. “Here?” He dips his finger into Sehun’s belly button. The younger whimpers. “Or here?” He lifts his right hand to slide over Sehun’s left nipple, squeezes the sensitive nub between his fingers, earning him a soft moan from the boy underneath. “Or…. Here?” His voice is tremble completely now, left hand cups Sehun’s bulge over his pants, watched with fascination when the boy shamelessly nods.

“I always know that you have a kinky side hidden in that shy persona, Baby.” Without warning, he jerks Sehun’s pants and brief at the same time, leaving the pale beautiful boy in his mercy.

Sehun’s member is already hard. Jongin swallows his own saliva on the sight in front of him. Then he catches his lover’s eyes. “May I?”

Sehun blinks and red shade creeps it way over his cheeks. Jongin thinks Sehun is never been that prettily before. “You know I won’t hurt you, right?”

The younger boy nods slowly, his eyes are widened when he watches his boyfriend’s tongue licks the head of his member experimentally, before smiling and then takes it on         his mouth completely. Sehun lost his concentration when Jongin’s mouth sliding up and down his length eagerly. He tosses his head over the bed and his hands painfully grip the bed sheet under.

“Hyung…. I …. Uh, don’t…. I…” He is a mess, he knows it, but Sehun is afraid that he will come inside his hyung’s mouth. _It sounds so gross, but sexy at the same time._

And that’s when he loses it, he shots his load inside Jongin’s throat, and he looks at the older in shock and scared eyes. “Hyung, I am so sorry, I….”

But Jongin only laughs and kisses him hard on the mouth. Letting him tastes his own flavor on the older mouth. Jongin’s hands are all over his body again. “Don’t be. I have wanted to do that since ages.”

He kisses Jongin back so feverishly. His member slaps over Jongin’s clothed one. _Umm, yeah, Jongin is not naked yet._

“Hyung!” He hits the side of the older boy, who blinks in confusion of his well-known aegyo ( _which is really hurt, sometimes_ ).

“What?”

“You’re still in your jeans.” He boldly cups Jongin’s member over the jeans, copying what the older did to him few moments before.

Jongin lets out a moan before stands up abruptly. He pulls his jeans down, reveals to Sehun that all this time he has been going commando, and moves from the bed to the door. 

_His Hyung is so beautiful._

“What?”

Jongin winks to Sehun who looks confused and little bit worried, turns on the lock of the door, and sliding back to the bed.

Pushing his pale boy’s beautiful body softly so the younger is sprawling over the bed, he lowers his own tanned body and smirked. “The rest are coming home in few minutes. I will need much more.”

Sehun shivers. This time he can't do any trepidation. 

_Blame Luhan-Hyung’s bad advice, definitely._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Thrillcraft Series
> 
> Thrillcraft (noun) = any of various types of recreational vehicles, used in exciting or dangerous sports, and capable of high speeds


End file.
